Keep Me From Falling Apart
by Klaine29
Summary: Kurt est sur le point de mettre fin à ses jours quand un homme l'en empêche. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, c'est que cet homme va changer sa vie..
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey ! :)**

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction qui contiendra deux chapitres :)**

**Ils sont tout les deux écrits et je pense (si j'oublies pas) que je posterais la suite dans une semaine :)**

**Rating: M (pour le deuxième chapitre seulement)**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi..**

**ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

_Je le fais, je le fais pas, bon allez Kurt fait le !_

Kurt se trouvait sur le toit de son immeuble New Yorkais. Tout allait mal dans sa vie en ce moment. Il venait d'échouer à une énième audition, sa meilleure amie était gravement malade. En effet, Rachel Berry venait de se voir diagnostiquer un cancer du sein en phase terminale. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois à vivre et sa santé se détériorait de jour en jour. Kurt lui était heureux, jusqu'au jour où elle le lui avait annoncé, il avait un petit ami, il n'était plus qu'à deux doigts d'obtenir un rôle principal à Brodway. Mais la santé de la petite brune l'avait plongé dans une dépression dont il ne sortait pas. Il n'avait finalement pas été prit dans la comédie musicale, depuis il enchainait les auditions peu concluantes. Mais le pire avait été la veille, quand l'homme qu'il aimait l'avait quitté, ne supportant plus de ne vivre qu'avec une ombre du vrai Kurt Hummel. Lui qui était habituellement si enjoué, avec une petite touche de folie que tout le monde adorait s'était transformé en fantôme du jour au lendemain.

_Voilà Rachel, tout est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas annoncé ca si brutalement..Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de penser ? Évidemment que ce n'est pas sa faute.._

Il s'approcha dangereusement du bord, avec une dernière hésitation. La conversation qu'il avait eu quelques années plus tôt avec Monsieur Schuester et ses amis du Glee Club lui revint en tete. Que penseraient t'ils de lui quand il aurait fait ca ? Sa conversation avec David Karofsky à l'hôpital résonna à son tour dans son esprit.

_Vous ne devriez pas faire ca vous savez..

Il sursauta et vit volte face si brusquement qu'il trébucha et tomba en arrière dans le vide.  
_Ca y est, c'est la fin.._

Une main douce et chaude vint accrocher la sienne, pour l'empêcher de s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas. L'homme qui lui avait parlé quelques instants plus tôt le remonta tant bien que mal. Quand Kurt plongea son regard dans les yeux mordorés de son vis à vis, il crut mourir, comme si, finalement, il s'était écrasé.

_M..Merci !

_Si vous étiez tombé, je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer ces magnifiques yeux.. Ca aurait été fâcheux ! Blaine Anderson.

_Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

Blaine le ramena précautionneusement jusque chez lui, pour qu'il se remette de ses frayeurs. Blaine pourrait ainsi garder un oeil sur lui, pour éviter qu'il ne retente une bêtise comme celle qu'il avait failli faire à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il installa Kurt dans son lit malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Il lui apporta un café chaud.

_J'accepte de rester ici un moment à une seule condition !

_Laquelle ?

_On oublie le vouvoiement et on se tutoie !

_Aucun problème ! Maintenant bois ton café avant qu'il soit froid !

Kurt s'exécuta, puis s'installa confortablement. Il était exténué, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort et qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. Il s'endormit rapidement. Il se réveilla vers neuf heures, après un cauchemar qui lui avait paru tellement réel. Dans ce rêve, Blaine n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper et il s'était écrasé au beau milieu de la rue. Il avait ressenti la douleur comme si il y était. Il tenta tant bien que mal de calmer les frissons qui parcouraient son corps, puis se rendormit. Il fut sorti du sommeil par le bruit d'une porte qui claque vers seize heures. Il sortit du lit et il se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Il se rendit au salon. Il n'était pas tellement désorienté, l'appartement étant semblable au sien. Il découvrit Blaine assis face à la table basse, sur le canapé. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint était gris.

_Bonjour.

Blaine sursauta au son de la voix de Kurt.

_Oh, bonjour! Je t'ai réveillé j'en suis désolé !

_Il était temps que je me lève ! Maintenant si ca ne te dérange pas, je vais passer chez moi me

changer.

_Je t'accompagne !

_Je ne compte pas retenter un suicide tu sais..

_On ne sait jamais, je ne préfère pas prendre de risques.

Les deux hommes montèrent au septième étage. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement quand il vit l'air émerveillé que Blaine avait adopté devant son appartement.

_Prends quelques affaires avec toi, tu risque de rester un moment en bas.

Après une bonne douche, Kurt se changea et suivi les conseils de son sauveur en emportant un sac. Ils repartirent vers l'appartement de Blaine. Celui-ci commanda chinois après un débat d'une bonne demi-heure. Ils mangèrent devant une rediffusion d'X Factor pendant laquelle ils ne purent s'empêcher de critiquer les candidats. Kurt découvrit avec surprise que Blaine avait été le soliste des Warblers, une des chorales adversaires des New Directions, durant trois ans. Ils se racontèrent leur vie. Blaine était devenu professeur de chant au conservatoire, mais son rêve restait de monter un jour sur les planches. Kurt finit par lui raconter les raisons de sa tentative de suicide. Blaine ne le jugea pas, bien au contraire. Il avait lui même pensé au suicide étant plus jeune, quand il n'avait personne sur qui compter quand il se faisait harceler.

_Tu n'as qu'à reprendre ton lit, je prendrai le canapé.

_C'est hors de question ! Tu es mon invité !

_Dors au moins avec moi, tu vas te bousiller le dos à dormir sur quelque chose d'aussi dur !

Blaine finit par accepter, non pas que le fait de dormir avec Kurt le dérangeait, bien au contraire, mais il ne voulait pas paraître trop entreprenant sachant que le châtain sortait à peine d'une relation qui avait duré cinq ans. Kurt partit se coucher et Blaine prit une longue douche relaxante. Quand il partit se coucher, Kurt somnolait déjà, mais il tremblait de froid. Blaine étant très tactile, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se blottir contre le châtain. Ce dernier fit mine de s'etre endormi, mais intérieurement il se sentait comme une collégienne hystérique. La chaleur du corps de Blaine contre le sien lui apportait une présence rassurante, et, au fond de lui, il savait que le brun ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, tous calqués sur le même schéma. Quand Blaine rentrait du travail, Kurt se réveillais, puis ils préparaient ensemble à manger avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout présageais une belle amitié, mais chacun espérait beaucoup plus. Mais un soir, après une semaine dans l'appartement de Blaine, Kurt reçut une visite à laquelle il ne s'attendais absolument pas. Il était allé faire les courses et en remontant vers l'appartement il avait croisé quelqu'un qu'il ne pensais jamais revoir.

_Matt ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là !?

_Tu me manques Kurt, j'ai fait une erreur en te quittant. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je pense à toi et que je regrette ma décision.

Blaine avait entendu la voix de Kurt dans l'escalier, et ne le voyant pas arriver, il avait décidé d'aller voir.

_Kurt ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Oh, excuse moi, je ne pensais pas que tu étais occupé.. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Matt l'ignora totalement.

_Oh, je vois, tu m'as déjà remplacé, après tout je n'aurais jamais du me faire d'illusions, je savais que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé.

_Matt attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tu m'as achevé en me quittant et Blaine ici présent ne fait que m'aider à me reconstruire. Mais ne crois pas que je vais tout effacer du jour au lendemain, tu m'as quitté, je ne vais pas te laisser détruire ma vie une deuxième fois.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Blaine. Celui-ci ramassa les sacs de courses et le suivit sous le regard assassin de Matt. Il trouva Kurt recroquevillé sur lui même dans le canapé. Il s'assit prêt de lui et quand le chatain releva la tete et qu'il vit ses yeux se remplir peu à peu de larmes il le pris dans ses bras et lui dessina de petits cercles rassurants dans le dos.

_Blaine ?

_Oui Kurt ?

_Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

_Ce que tu voudras.

_Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ?

La requete le surpris mais il accepta immédiatement. Les mots sortirent d'eux mêmes, sans qu'il y réfléchisse. Le souffle de Blaine contre son oreille faisait frissoner Kurt.

You think I'm pretty  
Tu pense que je suis jolie  
Without any make-up on  
Sans maquillage  
You think I'm funny  
Tu trouves que je suis marrante  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
Quand je me trompe dans la chute de mes histoires  
I know you get me  
Je sais que tu me comprends  
When I let my walls come down, down  
Donc je baisse ma garde

Before you met me  
Avant que tu ne me rencontres  
I was a wreck but things  
J'étais une épave, mais les choses  
Were kinda heavy  
Etaient un peu lourdes pour moi  
You brought me to life  
Tu m'as ramenée à la vie  
Now every February  
Maintenant, chaque février  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine  
Tu seras mon Valentin

Let's go all the way tonight  
Allons au bout ce soir  
No regrets, just love  
Pas de regrets, juste de l'amour  
We can dance until we die  
On peut danser, jusqu'à notre mort  
You and I, we'll be young forever  
Toi et moi, nous serons jeunes à jamais

You make me  
Tu me fais me sentir  
Feel like I'm living in a  
Comme si je vivais dans un  
Teenage dream  
Rêve d'adolescence  
The way you turn me on  
La façon dont tu m'attises  
I can't sleep  
Je n'en dors pas  
Let's run away and  
Enfuyons-nous et  
Don't ever look back  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière  
Don't ever look back  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière

My heart stops  
Mon coeur s'arrête  
When you look at me  
Lorsque tu me regardes  
Just one touch  
Juste un contact  
Now baby I believe  
Maintenant, bébé, je crois  
This is real  
Que ceci est réel  
So take a chance and  
Donc saisis cette chance et  
Don't ever look back  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière  
Don't ever look back  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière

We drove to Cali  
On a roulé jusqu'en Californie  
And got drunk on the beach  
Et on s'est saoulés sur la plage  
Got a motel and  
On a trouvé un motel et  
Built a fort out of sheets  
On a construit une cabane avec les draps  
I finally found you  
Je t'ai enfin trouvé  
My missing puzzle piece  
La pièce manquante à mon puzzle  
I'm complete  
Je suis complète

Let's go all the way tonight  
Allons au bout ce soir  
No regrets, just love  
Pas de regrets, juste de l'amour  
We can dance until we die  
On peut danser, jusqu'à notre mort  
You and I, we'll be young forever  
Toi et moi, nous serons jeunes à jamais

You make me  
Tu me fais me sentir  
Feel like I'm living in a  
Comme si je vivais dans un  
Teenage dream  
Rêve d'adolescence  
The way you turn me on  
La façon dont tu m'attises  
I can't sleep  
Je n'en dors pas  
Let's run away and  
Enfuyons-nous et  
Don't ever look back  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière  
Don't ever look back  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière

My heart stops  
Mon coeur s'arrête  
When you look at me  
Lorsque tu me regardes  
Just one touch  
Juste un contact  
Now baby I believe  
Maintenant, bébé, je crois  
This is real  
Que ceci est réel  
So take a chance and  
Donc saisis cette chance et  
Don't ever look back  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière  
Don't ever look back  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière

I might get your heart racing  
Je vais faire ton coeur s'accélérer  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Dans mes jeans moulants  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Je serai ton rêve d'adolescence ce soir  
Let you put your hands on me  
Laisse ta main se poser sur moi  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Dans mes jeans moulants  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Je serai ton rêve d'adolescence ce soir

You make me  
Tu me fais me sentir  
Feel like I'm living in a  
Comme si je vivais dans un  
Teenage dream  
Rêve d'adolescence  
The way you turn me on  
La façon dont tu m'attises  
I can't sleep  
Je n'en dors pas  
Let's run away and  
Enfuyons-nous et  
Don't ever look back  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière  
Don't ever look back  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière

My heart stops  
Mon coeur s'arrête  
When you look at me  
Lorsque tu me regardes  
Just one touch  
Juste un contact  
Now baby I believe  
Maintenant, bébé, je crois  
This is real  
Que ceci est réel  
So take a chance and  
Donc saisis cette chance et  
Don't ever look back  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière  
Don't ever look back  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière

I might get your heart racing  
Je vais faire ton coeur s'accélérer  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Dans mes jeans moulants  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Je serai ton rêve d'adolescence ce soir  
Let you put your hands on me  
Laisse ta main se poser sur moi  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Dans mes jeans moulants  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Je serai ton rêve d'adolescence ce soir

Il releva la tete et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Blaine. Il se rapprocha peu à peu, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Blaine. Ce fut ce dernier qui brisa la tension en appuyant doucement contre celle de son vis-à vis. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement. Ce qui au départ, n'avait été qu'une chaste pression de lèvres se transforma bien vite en un baiser affamé et désespéré. Il n'avait rien de pressant, il avait même une lenteur sensuelle qui ne faisait qu'intensifier les sensations que chacun des deux hommes ressentaient. Leur langues se carressaient avec souceur, leurs dents s'entrochocaient parfois. Kurt croyait perdre la tete, il s'abandonnait totalement dans les bras de Blaine et les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps étaient une sensation délicieuse. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bouts de souffle. A aucun moment leurs regards ne se lachèrent. Kurt se rendis rapidement compte que les sensations qui lui parcouraient tout le corps lui étaient totalement inconnues. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce bien etre ni cette dépendance avec personne.

La vérité le frappa brutalement, il était irrévocablament amoureux de Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! :)**

**Comme promis je poste le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction :)**

**Il est plus court que le précédent :)**

**Il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que j'en écrit un, donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

**La chanson présente dans ce chapitre est Lightweight de Demi Lovato :)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi..**

**ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

Blaine de son coté prenait aussi compte de ses sentiments naissants pour le plus vieux. Quand il y réfléchissait bien, la première fois qu'il avait vu son visage quelque chose l'avait frappé et l'avait poussé à le ramener chez lui. Il le gardait jalousement de peur qu'il disparaisse et qu'il ne se rende compte que ça n'avait été qu'un mirage créé par son esprit. Pour autant quand leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées le contact avait éléctrisé ses sens. Il avait alors réalisé que Kurt était bien réel et qu'il avait été victime d'un coup de foudre à leur première rencontre, sur le toit de leur immeuble. Il s'était rapidement blotti contre Kurt après leur baiser. Le goût de ses lèvres persistait sur les siennes. Il voulait à tout prix regouter à cette friandise délicieuse. Kurt enroulait distraitement quelques boucles de Blaine autour de son doigt. Il atteint la nuque du brun le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Ils se levèrent pour ranger les courses qui avaient étés laissés à l'abandon sur le sol de l'entrée. La tache se fit rapidement et il commandèrent un repas et se rassirent dans le canapé. Cette fois ce fut Kurt qui s'appuya contre le torse de Blaine. Kurt finit par s'endormir dans les bras rassurants du bouclé. Celui-ci l'observa dormir jusqu'à ce que le livreur arrive. Il posa la tete de Kurt sur le canapé. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de mécontentement quand il ne sentit plus la présence de Blaine contre lui. Le repas fut payé, puis le plus jeune réchauffa le tout avant de se rendre au salon pour réveiller doucement le chatain. Il mit un certain moment à le faire émerger. Ils mangèrent devant La Mélodie Du Bonheur, un de leurs films préférés. Ils s'étaient découvert plusieurs points communs durant les jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Kurt bailla et Blaine le traina au lit. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes s'entremelant naturellement. Malgré cette proximité, Kurt se posait des questions. Qu'est ce que ce baiser signifiait ? Les choses qu'il avait ressenties avaient été incroyables mais elles n'étaient peut-etre pas réciproques. Blaine l'obserait en silence, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, l'embrasser à nouveau. Kurt sentit des doigts relever sa tete et il se perdit dans les pupilles mordorés du bouclé. Il leva la main et la passa dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Blaine se rapprocha peu à peu, son souffle carressait le visage du plus vieux, qui, lui, attendait que leur lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. C'est ce qui se produisit quelques secondes plus tard.

Les lèvres du brun s'écrasèrent contre celle de Kurt et celui ci aggripa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre homme pour l'empecher de se reculer. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Blaine roulait sur lui. Il se sentit perdre pied quand ses doigts caleux, abimés par les cordes d'un guitare parcoururent son torse. Son haut ne fit pas long feu et vola rapidement à travers la chambre. Blaine déposa des baisers doux le long de sa machoire avant de descendre dans son cou et de s'y attarder pour y laisser sa marque. Il sucottait et mordillait la peau avant de l'apaiser à l'aide de sa langue. Kurt gémissait doucement et balançait doucement ses hanches contre celles de Blaine. Celui-ci était descendu vers ses tétons qu'il torturait délicieusement à l'aide de sa bouche et de ses doigts. Une fois qu'ils furent bien durcis, il les délaissa pour continuer son chemin le long du ventre de Kurt. Ses gémissements ne faisaient que l'encourager à descendre de plus en plus bas. Le jean très serré de Kurt ne mit pas plus de temps que le t-shirt a disparaître. Blaine mordilla doucement la bosse qui déformait le boxer du chatain, lui faisant pousser un long gémissement. Il se ressaisit finalement et prit le dessus. Il déshabilla Blaine avec une lenteur extreme. Il laissa à son tour sa marque au point de rencontre des deux clavicules. Il carressa le torse de son nez tout en déposant régulièrement de petits baiser, jusqu'à arriver au dernier vetement que portait le bouclé. Il l'enleva rapidement. Il carressa lentement le sexe tendu de Blaine le faisant gémir.  
Il le prit en bouche, et le brun voulait que ce moment ne s'arrete jamais. Pourtant quand il sentit la jouissance arriver il stoppa Kurt. Il le voulait vraiment en lui. Ce dernier compris le message et attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant ainsi qu'un preservatif. Il fit couler un peu de liquide sur ses doigts. Il descendit jusqu'à son entrée et y pénetra un doigt que Blaine sentit à peine. Il démara un va et vient lent avant d'ajouter un doigt puis un troisième tout en accelerant ses mouvements. Blaine se crispa de douleur et Kurt plia ses doigts pour toucher le point sensible qui lui ferait oublier le mal. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Blaine poussa un petit cri qui fit gémir Kurt.

_K..Kurt arrete, je vais..

Il retira immédiatement ses doigts et le brun déroula le préservatif sur son sexe avant d'y verser le lubrifiant. Il guida Kurt jusqu'à son entrée. Il penetra lentement embrassant le visage de Blaine pour essayer de lui faire oublier la douler. Il attendit que Blaine lui dise de bouger, ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard. Il attaqua un mouvement de va et viens lent. Il accelerait au fur et à mesure. Quand il heurta la prostate de Blaine celui-ci étouffa un cri. Il changeait d'angle à chaque coup de rein pour la toucher à chaque fois. Il ne tarda pas à sentir Blaine se resserer autout de lui, et il vit le plaisir dans ses yeux avant de sentir un liquide chaud couler entre eux. Il vint à son tour et s'effondra sur le torse du bouclé, à bout de souffle. Il se retira, jeta le preservatif et se blotti contre Blaine plus heureux que jamais. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, fatigués par leurs ébats.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, Blaine observa Kurt dormir pendant un long moment. Il lui embrassa doucement les cheveux, en pensant distraitement à la nuit merveilleuse qu'il venait de passer. Le chatain émergea quelques minutes plus tard et lui fit un grand sourire qui le fit fondre. Il se pencha et l'embrassa profondément. Il fit passer tout son bonheur à travers ce baiser, ne trouvant pas les mots pour l'exprimer à voix haute.

_Kurt ? J'aimerais que toi aussi tu chante pour moi..

Kurt réfléchit un moment avant de choisir une chanson qui selon lui résumait assez bien ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

The slightest words you said  
Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing  
In your voice  
When you pull me close  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything  
And leave me no choice

Le moindre mot que tu m'as dit  
Est parvenu à mon esprit  
J'entends les anges chanter  
À travers ta voix  
Quand tu t'approches de moi  
Je ressens des choses que je ne connaissais pas  
Pour moi ça veut tout dire  
Et je n'ai plus le choix

Light on my heart  
Light on my feet  
Light in your eyes  
I can't even speak  
Do you even know  
How you make me weak

Une lueur dans mon coeur  
Une lueur dans mes pas  
Une lueur dans tes yeux  
Je n'arrive plus à parler  
Est-ce qu'au moins tu réalises  
Ô combien tu me rends faible ?

I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word  
I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart

Je suis si sensible  
Fais attention à ce que tu dis  
À chaque mot que tu prononces  
Je suis emportée  
C'est toi qui contrôle mon coeur  
Je suis si sensible  
Je tombe et me brise facilement  
À chaque mouvement tout mon monde tremble  
Retiens-moi avant que je ne tombe

Make a promise, please  
You'll always be in reach  
Just in case I need  
You there when I call  
This is all so new  
Seems too good to be true  
Could this really be  
A safe place to fall

Promets-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie  
Sois toujours près de moi  
Au cas où j'ai besoin  
De toi quand je t'appelle  
Tout est si nouveau pour moi  
Tout a l'air trop beau pour être vrai  
Est-ce réellement  
Cet endroit sûr dans lequel je peux tomber ?

Light on my heart  
Light on my feet  
Light in your eyes  
I can't even speak  
Do you even know  
How you make me weak

Une lueur dans mon coeur  
Une lueur dans mes pas  
Une lueur dans tes yeux  
Je n'arrive plus à parler  
Est-ce qu'au moins tu réalises  
Ô combien tu me rends faible ?

I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word  
I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart

Je suis si sensible  
Fais attention à ce que tu dis  
À chaque mot que tu prononces  
Je suis emportée  
C'est toi qui contrôle mon coeur  
Je suis si sensible  
Je tombe et me brise facilement  
À chaque mouvement tout mon monde tremble  
Retiens-moi avant que je ne tombe

Keep me from falling down  
Drowned in your love  
It's almost all too much  
Handle with care  
Say you'll be there

Empêche-moi de m'évanouir  
Noyée dans ton amour  
Tout ceci est presque trop  
Prends-en soin  
Et dis moi que tu seras là

I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word  
I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart

Je suis si sensible  
Fais attention à ce que tu dis  
À chaque mot que tu prononces  
Je suis emportée  
C'est toi qui contrôle mon coeur  
Je suis si sensible  
Je tombe et me brise facilement  
À chaque mouvement tout mon monde tremble  
Retiens-moi avant que je ne tombe

Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart  
Falling apart

Empêche-moi de tomber  
Empêche-moi de tomber  
De tomber

Blaine était ému. La voix de Kurt était tout simplement magnifique et cette chanson l'était tout autant.

_Kurt, sache que je ne te ferais jamais de mal et que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Pas tant que tu

voudra de moi. J'en serais incapable parce que je t'aime.

Il avait conscience des mots qu'il avait prononcés et il avait peur de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

_Je t'aime aussi.. Tellement.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pour sceller la promesse qui venait de ce faire à travers leurs paroles.

The End.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)**

**A bientôt ! :)**


End file.
